This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the research project is to better understand the interactions of endothelial cells with Aspergillus fumigatus, the most common mould causing severe, life-threatening infections in immunocompromised patients. The overall goal is to find potential targets for treatment against this angioinvasive organism. The endothelial cells will be obtained from fresh human umbilical cords that are normally discarded after delivery. These experiments are similar to the research performed by the Filler laboratires in the Division of Infectious Diseases in endothelial cell and pathogen interactions. Dr. Filler is a sponsor of this project. A waiver of the requirement to obtain infromed consent has been granted by the IRB.